Our studies will be directed towards (1) evaluation of the bioavailability of carbonyl iron powers in anemic rats (2) the stability of carbonyl iron powder in cereal-based foods, table salt and ordinary sugar (3) absorption of carbonyl iron by human subjects (4) the rate of hepatic ferritin synthesis in rats in varying degrees of iron depletion and iron-loading (5) the rate of ferritin synthesis by monocytes.